Vida Nova
by deiamartins
Summary: Sara vai embora de Vegas após Grissom negar seu pedido de licença. Ligação com o episódio 2x15 Burden of Proof.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Vida Nova.  
Autora: Andréia Martins.  
Casal: Grissom e Sara.  
Categoria: NC-13  
Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a CBS.  
Nota: Os diálogos iniciais foram tirados do episódio 2x15 Burden of Proof. Para ler essa fic a partir desse episódio esqueça todos os episódios que vieram a seguir. Porquê essa fic a Sara vai embora de Vegas. O resto teram que ler para saber!!**

**Las Vegas, 2002. **

**Sara entra no escritório de Grissom, encosta-se na porta e ele diz: ****  
****GRISSOM: Que é isto? ****  
****SARA: É, uh, apenas o que diz: É um pedido de licença sem vencimento... Seis meses... Um ano, talvez. ****  
****GRISSOM: Por quê? ****  
****SARA: Eu estava pensando em experimentar o sistema do governo federal, o FBI. ****  
****GRISSOM: Nós temos o melhor laboratório do país. ****  
****SARA: Eu preciso de um ambiente de trabalho diferente. ****  
****GRISSOM: O que quer dizer com isso? ****  
****SARA: Um com respeito... Comunicação. ****  
****GRISSOM: Todos aqui te respeitam. ****  
****SARA: Você não! ****  
****GRISSOM: Isto é sobre a coisa com o hambúrguer? ****  
****SARA: Não. Grissom… Isto não é sobre a coisa com o "hambúrguer". Eu não acredito nisso! Como pode reduzir tudo que eu disse a uma mera birra? Você pensa que o problema aqui é só sobre mim? ****  
****Grissom parece surpreendido. E ela volta a falar. ****  
****SARA: Se você não assinar minha licença, eu vou ter que pedir demissão. ****  
****Ela vai saindo da sala e Grissom a pára dizendo. ****  
****GRISSOM: Hey Sara? ****  
****Ela volta a olhá-lo. ****  
****GRISSOM: O laboratório precisa de você aqui! ****  
****SARA: Ótimo. ****  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ******

**GRISSOM: Eu gostaria de mandar flores para uma garota. Não, flores não. Uma planta, uma planta viva, ela gosta de vegetação... É, está ótimo, para Sara Sidle. Entrege na divisão de CSI, Departamento da Polícia de Las Vegas que fica no Norte Trop Boulevard. Pode mandar a conta para o mesmo lugar... Gil Grissom... O SENTIMENTO? Ah, ahn, no cartão... Coloque... Coloque..."De Grissom". Obrigado! ****  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ******

**Sara estava no vestiário recolhendo suas coisas do seu armário. Ela já tinha comunicado sobre sua decisão ao diretor do laboratório. Como Grissom não assinara sua licença, ela tomou a conseqüência que havia dito há ele horas antes. Judy a recepcionista do laboratório entrou no vestiário e disse: ******

**"Sara? Chegou isso para você." Entregou a ela um vaso. "Com licença!" ******

**Ela olhou aquele vaso que estava segurando. Era uma planta com flores vermelhas, não conseguiu distingui que planta se tratava, mas achou linda e delicada. No meio dela havia um pequeno cartão. Colocou o vaso sobre o banco do vestiário e abriu cartão. Seu coração acelerou quando leu em voz alta o que estava escrito ali. ******

**"De Grissom." ******

**Vários pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça naquele momento. O quê ele queria dizer com aquilo? Não sabia, mas sentiu um aperto no peito. Sua decisão estava tomada. Não dava mais para voltar atrás. Guardou o cartão dentro de sua bolsa, pegou o vaso e saiu dali. ****  
****Caminhava pelos corredores do laboratório e olhava para cada sala. Uma lágrima corria sobre sua face. Tinha sido dois anos de muito trabalho e amigos que ali fizera, mas a pessoa que ela mais se importava, Grissom, não respeitava seus sentimentos e a melhor coisa seria se afastar dele. Antes de entrar no seu carro ela deu uma última olhada para o prédio do laboratório, enxugou seu choro e aí sim entrou no carro e partiu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Washinton, 2007. ******

**"Sara cheguei!" ******

**Disse ele entrando na casa e a procurando. Entrou-a no quarto e a viu deitada, ainda dormindo. Sentou ao lado dela e deu um leve beijo em sua face fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Com um sorriso tímido ela disse: ******

**"Oi! Como foi o trabalho?" ******

**"Normal. E sua folga?" ******

**"Excelente! Nunca dormi tanto." Sorri. ******

**"Que bom minha dorminhoca, mas agora por que a gente não vai jantar?" ******

**"Ok! Vá tomar um banho que eu faço a janta." ******

**"Tudo bem!" Deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela e disse. "Eu te amo." ******

**Sara somente sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela preparou o jantar, arrumou a mesa e ele saiu do banho e foi até lá. ******

**"Hum...que cheirinho bom! Adoro lasanha!" Disse ele sentando na cadeira. ******

**"Aproveitei que tinha uma caixa de lasanha ainda sobrando no congelador e coloquei no microondas." Disse Sara. ******

**"Amo comida congelada. É gostosa, rápida e pratica de preparar. Quer melhor do que isso?" ******

**Os dois começaram a jantar e ele comentou. ******

**"Amor... o diretor do laboratório me disse que amanhã à noite nós temos que assistir uma palestra." ******

**"Palestra?" Disse com a boca cheia. ******

**"Sim. Sobre entomologia forense." ******

**Nesse momento Sara parou de comer e ficou seria. ******

**"Tudo bem? Você ficou seria de repente." ******

**"Ah... Claro Mike!" Disfarçou. ******

**Ela pensou que existiam outros entomólogos forenses no país e não podia ser justo ele. Por curiosidade ela perguntou. ******

**"Quem é que vai dar a palestra?" ******

**"Um cara lá de Vegas..." ******

**Sara gelou e ele continuou. ******

**"Ah... não estou lembrando o nome é... Gil Gibson ou é Grossom?" Falou para si mesmo. ******

**"Gil Grissom!" Ela respondeu secamente. ******

**"Isso!" ******

**Sara se levantou e foi até a sala. Ficou caminhando para um lado para outro. Mike, seu namorado estranho à atitude dela e pergunta. ******

**"Amor? Está tudo bem?" ******

**"Está, Mike! Ah... A gente precisa mesmo ir?" ******

**"Claro! O diretor disse que não quer que ninguém falte, senão será advertido." ******

**"Não é que eu já assisti uma palestra dessas e achei que não ia precisar!" Mentiu ******

**"Bem... é melhor não contrariar o chefe. Sabe que quando ele fica bravo é melhor sair de perto." ******

**"É! Ele é bravo mesmo." ******

**Ela voltou para a mesa e continuou a comer. Mas tarde Mike já estava na cama dormindo, ela se levantou, abriu o armário tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Pegou uma caixa que ficava em uma prateleira de cima. Pegou-a e foi para a sala. Colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e abriu. Dentro dela havia várias coisas de Vegas. Uma agenda com telefones do pessoal, algumas fotos, fichas de cassinos e um pequeno cartão que ela pegou. Verificou se Mike não estava acordado e sentou no sofá. Ficou passando a mão sobre o cartão, abriu e leu "De Grissom." Naquela hora ela tentou segurar o choro, mas foi em vão. Começou a lembrar de tudo que passou em Vegas e uma saudade imensa bateu sobre ela. Cinco anos depois que saiu de lá para conhecer o sistema federal de Washinton. Mas não se adequou ao sistema e foi chamada para trabalhar no laboratório criminal da cidade. Durantes esses longos cinco anos sempre pensava em Grissom, como estava o resto do pessoal. Agora o que distanciava ela de Grissom era poucas horas. Ficou ali durante a madrugada toda acordada. Relembrando e tentando pensar no que fazer se por acaso eles se encontrarem.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Agradecimento muito especial a Izabela Kovac que está me ajudando. Então boa leitura!**_

**Mike acordou e percebeu que Sara não estava ao seu lado. Ele foi até a sala e viu ela já arrumada e tomando o café da manhã. ******

**"Você acordou cedo hoje!" Disse ele. ******

**"Eu dormi muito ontem, fiquem sem sono durante a noite toda." ******

**"Certo eu também vou me arrumar." ******

**"Mike?... A gente se vê no laboratório." ******

**"Porquê? Sempre vamos juntos!" ******

**"Eu sei, mas você vai demorar muito e eu quero ir mais cedo. Preciso preparar umas coisas para a audiência dessa tarde! Tudo bem pra você?" ******

**Mike ficou pensativo. Estava estranhando essa atitude nova dela que começou ontem. Sabia que ela não gostava de ser contrariada então respondeu: ******

**"Ok! Te vejo lá!" Saiu em direção do banheiro. ******

**Sara foi ao laboratório e trabalhou concentrada durante toda a manhã, pela tarde ela foi ao tribunal. Isso tomou seu tempo e fez esquecer que as horas passavam e que a cada minutos estava mais perto de Grissom. A noite chegou junto com o turno que acabara. Nessa hora Sara percebeu que tinha chegado o momento de revê-lo. Mike entra no vestiário e a encontra sentada no banco com o olhar perdido. ******

**"Sara? A gente tem que ir para a palestra!" ******

**"Hã?... Já?" ******

**"Sim, agora! Já estamos atrasados!" ******

**Ela somente levanta e vai junto com ele ao auditório da Universidade do Distrito de Columbia que serviria de palco para a palestra. Quando chegaram viram o diretor do laboratório falando ao microfone e o lugar estava cheio. ******

**"Droga! Se eu não tivesse me atrasado preenchendo aqueles relatórios, teríamos chegado cedo!" ******

**" Eu sei Mike! O que podemos fazer? Só nos resta sentar aqui atrás." Disse Sara com um sorriso no rosto. Temia que Grissom a visse. Não sabia como reagiria a sua presença. ******

**"Olha Sara! O Josh está acenando... ele guardou dois lugares para nós. ALi na frente!" ******

**Mike puxa Sara pelo braço. Levando-a para os lugares guardados por seu amigo Josh. Ela coloca seu cabelo na frente de seu rosto e se tenta se esconder atrás dele. Os dois chegam aos lugares e Mike cumprimenta Josh. ******

**"Pensei que vocês não veriam! Por precaução eu guardei esses lugares para vocês!" ******

**"Valeu! Eu me atrasei preenchendo aqueles malditos relatórios. E aí o que está acontecendo?" ******

**Josh diz que o diretor estava ali falando há minutos. Sem dar atenção para o que os dois diziam Sara levantou um pouca a cabeça, mas ainda com os cabelos tampando sua face, ela olhou para o palco. Nesse momento ela ouviu aplausos. O diretor acabava de apresentar Grissom que se levantou da cadeira e começou a falar. ******

**Parecia que para Sara o mundo não existia em sua volta. A única coisa que via era Grissom em sua frente. Sem perceber já não se escondia por detrás dos cabelos e um sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios. Lembrava de quando se conheceram e que sua reação foi à mesma. Josh, que senta ao seu lado, levanta a mão para fazer uma pergunta a Grissom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Izabela Kovac obrigada novamente!**

**Sara percebe o que seu colega ao lado faria uma pergunta a Grissom. Na hora ela voltou a se esconder atrás dos cabelos. ******

**Grissom viu alguém no meio da platéia levantando a mão, supôs que era uma pergunta, então, gesticulou com o braço para que ele falasse. Enquanto o rapaz dizia sua dúvida ele reparou em uma morena que estava sentada ao lado do rapaz. Mesmo ela estando de cabeça baixa e seus cabelos cobrindo quase que por completo o rosto fez observá-la melhor. Olhou com mais atenção, que nessa hora não estava mais ouvindo o que o estava sendo dito, porque, percebeu que a tal moça nada mais era do que Sara. ******

**Josh terminou a pergunta, mas não recebeu retorno. Grissom olhava para Sara que naquele momento não entendia se o que estava vendo era real ou se não estava a confundindo com outra pessoa. ******

**Ela percebeu os longos segundos que se sucederam apois a pergunta. De alguma maneira sua mente dizia que ele já sabia de sua presença e mesmo não querendo levantou seu rosto, assim olhando diretamente para Grissom. ******

**Um burburinho começou no auditório, ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Grissom voltou a si e pediu, ainda olhando para Sara, que Josh repetisse a pergunta. ******

**Sara começa se sentir incomoda por ele o tempo todo ficar olhando para ela. Aproxima-se do ouvido de Mike e diz que vai ao banheiro. Levanta-se e sai do auditório. Chegando ao banheiro ela passa água por detrás da nuca que parecia ferver. Olhando para o espelho ela diz: ******

**"Sabia que não suportaria ao olhar daqueles olhos azuis!" ******

**A palestra termina e Mike preocupado com Sara vai atrás dela encontrando-a sentada no hall do auditório. ******

**"Sara você está bem?" ******

**Ela não respondeu somente afirmou com a cabeça. ******

**"Você comeu alguma coisa essa tarde?" Perguntou Mike ainda com um tom preocupado. ******

**"Não tive tempo!" ******

**"Então deve ser isso, fome. Vamos vou te levar na lanchonete onde podemos comer alguma coisa." ******

**Chegando a lanchonete fazem seus pedidos e Sara sem dar muita importância com o que ele dizia sobre a palestra que ela só viu até a metade ficou ali tomando seu café em silêncio. Mike percebeu que não havia empolgação da parte dela parou de falar e somente ficou pensando o que estava acontecendo com sua namorada. Seu olhar ficava passeando pela lanchonete até que viu alguém entrar e exclamou. ******

**"Gil Grissom!" ******

**Sara levou um susto ao ouvir o nome dele. Olhou interrogativa para Mike e este disse. ******

**"Sara olha quem entrou aqui." ******

**Ela vira seu olhar para a entrada e vê Grissom indo sentar em uma mesa. Como no auditório se escondeu, mas Mike com a empolgação que ainda restava-lhe disse a ela. ******

**"Sara esse é o momento de falarmos com um exemplo da nossa profissão. Vamos até lá?" ******

**"Não!" Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar cada vez mais. ******

**"Por que não?" ******

**"Ah... Porque vamos incomodá-lo." ******

**Ele não se convenceu com a resposta dela e pegou na mão de Sara e levou em direção de Grissom. Mike cutuca Gil no ombro. ******

**"Senhor Grissom?" ******

**Grissom vira-se e se assusto com quem vê. Fica boquiaberto ao vê-la tão próxima. Mike estendeu a mão e disse: ******

**"Meu nome é Mike Johnson. Estávamos presente em sua palestra. Podemos nos sentar aqui?" ******

**Grissom o cumprimenta e diz: ******

**"Claro!" ******

**"Esta é minha namorada Sara Sidle." Diz Mike. ******

**Grissom e Sara ficam se olhando sem dizer nada. Mike estranhando aquele comportamento e fala para ela. ******

**"Sara... cumprimente o senhor Grissom." ******

**Sara dá somente um leve sorriso e diz: ******

**"Prazer." ******

**"Senhor Gris..." Grissom o interrompe. ******

**"Por favor... Não precisa me chamar de senhor." ******

**"Desculpe... Grissom eu tenho que dizer que você é sensacional..." ******

**Mike continuava a falar e Grissom não dava muita atenção a ele e de vez em quando olhava para Sara que evitava encará-lo olhando para os lados, ora para baixo. ******

**"Insetos são menos complicados do que mulheres não é Grissom?" Disse Mike. ******

**"É!" Disse sem muita empolgação. ******

**"Talvez se a Sara fosse uma mosca eu a compreendia melhor!" ******

**Mike dá uma risada, mas Sara não gosta do comentário e o olha com reprovação. ******

**"Adorei a sutileza da sua comparação" ******

**"Desculpa amor... Só estava brincando. Sabe que te amo! Que é a mulher da minha vida." ******

**Grissom se engasga com o refrigerante que estava tomando quando ouviu aquilo. Sara se levanta irritada e diz: ******

**"Mike eu estou com dor de cabeça e a gente se vê depois." ******

**"Mas Sara..." ******

**Não houve tempo para Mike dizer nada ela saiu dali o mais rápido possível. ******

**"Desculpe Grissom! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela. Acho que ela está nos seus dias." ******

**"Entendo." Grissom falou cabisbaixo. ******

**Ela acordou com o seu celular tocando. Zonza por causa do sono ela atende. ******

**"Alô?" ******

**"Sara... desculpa te acordar, mas preciso de você!" ******

**'O que é dessa vez John?" Pergunta não muito feliz para o detetive da homicídios de Washinton . ******

**"Um corpo encontrado na margem da rodovia. Parece que está há dias aqui." ******

**"Ok chego aí em minutos." ******

**Ela olhou para o lado e não viu Mike deitado ali. Viu que em seu celular havia uma mensagem de texto deixada por ele. ******

_**Sara eu não sei o que esta acontecendo com você, mas se foi pela história da mosca me desculpe. Estava só brincando! Por isso resolvi deixá-la sozinha, para pensar. Qualquer coisa estou no meu apartamento, senão nos encontramos no laboratório. Te amo! Mike.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este capitulo foi escrito com a parceria da Izabela Kovac.**_

**Levou alguns minutos para ela chegar ao local do crime. Seu humor estava lá em baixo, por isso, deu um leve aceno com a cabeça para John que estava na beira da estrada. Mas ela estranhou que Ed, o diretor do laboratório, estava ali. **

**"Você deve está se perguntando o que faço aqui?" Disse Ed. **

**"Para não mentir... sim é isso que estou pensando." **

**"Venha vamos até onde está o corpo!" **

**Eles desceram um barranco e caminharam mais um pouco. Quando chegaram Sara não percebeu a presença de um homem agachado junto ao corpo. **

**"Sara está é Gil Grissom. Já o conhece da palestra que você assistiu ontem." **

**Grissom se levanta e dá um leve sorriso a Sara. Surpresa ela tentou responder naturalmente. **

**"Sim da palestra que fomos obrigados a assistir." **

_Não mudou nada mesmo. Continua com a personalidade forte!_** Pensou Grissom que olhava fixamente para ela. **

**"Sidle vou ignorar seu comentário tendo em vista que estamos correndo contra o tempo. Pedi ajuda ao senhor Grissom, porque temos insetos, larvas, esses bichos todos no cadáver! Trabalhará junto com ele. Tentarei deslocar outro CSI para te ajudar, mas creio que vai demorar. Todos estão ocupados. Com licença!" **

**Os dois viram Ed se distanciar e voltaram-se o olhar para eles. Durante um logo segundo ficaram em silêncio. Sara abaixa a cabeça e Grissom toma coragem de dizer algo. **

**"Sara eu preciso..." **

**"Não Grissom!" Disse Sara interrompendo. "Estamos aqui para trabalhar. Então vamos começar!" **

**Ele concorda triste com a cabeça pensa que mais tarde vai conseguir falar com ela. Ele precisa falar com ela. Essa era a hora de saber o que aconteceu. **

**O único barulho que se ouvia era dos grilos cantando em sua volta. Sara odiava aquele barulho, mas preferia ouvir aquela tortura chinesa a falar com Grissom. Primeiro não sabia o que dizer. Segundo não estava a fim de se explicar. **

**O cadáver se encontrava num estado avançado de decomposição. Vários insetos infestavam o corpo. **

**"O legista disse que está morto há pelo menos oito dias." Disse Grissom. **

**"E quanto aos insetos?" **

**"É estranho porque... essas larvas não deveriam estar aqui. Esse local é muito úmido e frio; elas já teriam desaparecido pelo tempo decorrido da morte". **

**Grissom e Sara estavam cada um de um lado do cadáver, ambos munidos de lanternas. Ela observava a vitima sem levantar os olhos na direção do ex-chefe. Grissom ergue um pouco o corpo iluminando o solo com a lanterna. Algo lhe chama a atenção. **

**"Sara venha aqui, por favor." **

**Ela se levanta trocando de lado e agachando-se ao lado dele. **

**"Se foi uma desova logo em seguida da morte o chão estaria com o gramado amassado formando um desenho que acompanharia o contorno do corpo. O nível de umidade deveria estar diferente da grama ao redor. Menos intenso." **

**"Hum... então devo deduzir que a vitima foi trazida pra cá dias após a morte?" **

**Grissom sorriu. **

**"Sinto falta desse seu raciocínio rápido nos casos de Vegas." **

**Pela primeira vez Sara o encara. Ela também sentia falta. Apesar dos vários desentendimentos entre eles seu entrosamento era visível. Ela olha para o corpo tentando manter a concentração. Grissom ainda mexia com ela. **

**"O que é aquilo?" Apontou Sara. **

**Grissom se volta para o corpo. Próximo à cabeça havia um fiapo grande de lã vermelha. Sara se aproxima com a pinça. Ela acaba encostando seu corpo em Grissom. Seus rostos ficam próximos. Sara fica olhando de forma atenta para a lã iluminando para que pudesse enxergar melhor. **  
**"A vitima está vestida com casaco e calça azul de tactel e a camisa é de malha fria, da cor branca." Ela explicou. **

**Grissom sentia o ar quente da boca de Sara em sua face. Mal ouviu o que ela falou. Sem tirar os olhos da CSI respondeu com certa dificuldade. **

**"Vai ver que ele estava usando uma touca de lã ou algo do tipo. Está muito frio." **

**"Acho difícil. Ele está esportivamente vestido, incluindo os pares de tênis e meias, próprios para corrida. Se quisesse usar uma touca, daria preferência a outro tipo de tecido." **

**"Principalmente se partirmos do pressuposto que estava praticando atividade física... seus olhos pelo visto ainda funciona muito bem. Não enxerguei esse fiozinho." **

**Disse Grissom com um sorriso. **

**"É. Minha visão é melhor que a de um coiote no deserto de Vegas." **

**"Olhos eficientes e lindos." **

**Os dois se olhavam intensamente. A vontade que Grissom sentia era a de agarrar Sara ali mesmo. Permaneceram assim por longos segundos quando foram interrompidos pelo legista. **

**"Já posso retirar o corpo?" **

**Sara se levanta afastando-se de Grissom. **

**"Claro já terminamos com ele" Respondeu Sara. **

**Os dois continuaram mais um tempo olhando a mata a redor. O detetive John aproximasse dizendo. **

**"Sidle recebi um telefonema tenho que ver outro crime e preciso ir imediatamente. Podemos ir agora? Fiquei de lhe dar carona lembra?" **

**"Pode ir. O Stuart me trouxe mesmo, quando for embora levo Sara comigo." Disse Grissom e John concordou. **

**Stuart falava ao celular de costas para o carro de John, que estava mais afastado do seu. Não percebeu quando o detetive foi embora. **

**"Tá certo meu bem, me desculpe. Esqueci a geladeira aberta. Foi mal. Assim que acabar o turno volto correndo pra casa ok? O John comentou comigo que iria chamar Sara para ir embora. O tal Grissom vai com ela então. Não preciso mais esperar. Vou voltar para a delegacia agora e de lá te ligo. Minha bateria tá no fim". **

**Stuart era um jovem policial, o membro mais novo da equipe, incorporado há menos de seis meses. Recém casado com um bebê de colo. Entrou na SUV e foi embora. Grissom e Sara ficaram sozinhos. **

**"Tem uma pequena mochila ou bolsa ali na frente perto daquela roda de concreto no chão." **

**Eles caminham na direção da bolsa. Sara a pega com cuidado. **

**"Completamente vazia. Espere! Achei algo no bolso de fora. Parece uma carteirinha de academia, mas está muito suja. A foto é da nossa vítima só que o nome dele e da academia estão encobertos pela sujeira." **

**"Deixe-me ver." **

**Sara se inclina na direção de Grissom com ambos iluminado o documento com as lanternas. O movimento faz o celular de Sara se desprender da calça e cair no buraco. **

**"Droga!" **

**Grissom percebe o ocorrido e fica estático olhando para baixo. Sara se agacha e enfia a mão tentando alcançar o celular.. **

**"Aí que droga não consigo pegar!" Disse com raiva **

**"Sara... Não ouviu o barulho? Blup!" **

**"O quê?!" Ela não entende nada. **

**Grissom sorri. **

**"Seu celular acabou de dar um mergulho Sara. Pelo visto tem água nesse buraco que me parece um fosso. Deve estar cheio devido às ultimas chuvas". **

**Grissom pega um pedaço de pau no chão e coloca no buraco." **

**"Existe alguma loja de celulares perto da sua casa?" **

**Grissom olha sorrindo para Sara. **

**"Não tem graça Grissom. Tente pegar pra mim. Por favor." **

**"Esse galho tem pelo menos 1 metro e meio de comprimento e não chega ao fundo do buraco. Impossível!" **

**"Ótimo. Foi presente do Mike. Menos de dois meses de uso." **

**Grissom ignora o comentário. **

**"Dê mais uma olhada ao redor. Vou guadar alguns daqueles insetos para levar ao laboratório. Em seguida a gente vai embora." **

**Sara guarda a bolsa num saco plástico de evidencias. Não encontraria mais nada. **

**Eles subiam o barranco com certa dificuldade, pois a lama estava escorregadia. Tiveram uma surpresa ao terminarem a escalada. **

**"Onde estão os carros?!" **

**"Foram embora pelo visto. Será que houve alguma emergência?" **

**"Teriam avisado a gente. Ligue pra eles. Te dou o número." **

**Grissom procura por seu celular, mas não encontra. **

**"Ih... acho que esqueci o telefone no hotel." **

**Sara fica extremamente irritada. **

**"Tive um mau pressentimento quando o vi naquele seminário. Me traz má sorte." **

**Grissom fica chateado com o comentário. **

**"Já você trouxe alegria pra minha vida quando a conheci. O que tivemos antes de se transferir pra Vegas sempre esteve vivo na minha memória." **

**"Grissom pare com isso, por favor! Estamos no meio do nada, tarde da noite, sem comunicação, transporte... e sinto frio. Minha garganta tá inflamada. Estou ferrada se chover." **

**Grissom retira sua jaqueta e cobre Sara que o olha com ternura. **

**"Assim quem vai ficar doente é você..." **

**" Minha camisa é de manga comprida." **

**" E agora? A gente caminha ou fica aqui esperando? A cidade deve ficar a uns 2 kilômetros de distancia." **

**"Acho melhor sairmos daqui." **

**Eles começam a caminhar. Durante alguns minutos eles caminharam em silencio. Grissom tentava tomar coragem para perguntá-la por que havia ido embora, quer dizer, saber o motivo ele sabia, mas não achava que naquele dia ela estava falando a verdade. Levou mais alguns minutos para ele abrir a boca. **

**"Sara? Não achei que você tinha falado sério que ia embora se eu não assinasse sua licença." **

**Ela demorou um pouco para responder. **

**"Pois é... Eu estava falando sério!" **

**"Ah... Eu... Sei que a culpa é minha! Mas você não sabe como eu me senti no outro dia quando eu vi em cima da minha mesa sua carta de demissão." **

**Ela parou olhando para ele. **

**"E o que você fez?" **

**"Eu naquele momento não sabia o que fazer..." **

**"E ficou sem saber o que fazer por cinco anos." **

**"Não! Uns dias depois eu entrei em contato com o FBI e me disseram que eu não podia falar com você. Porque você estava em treinamento. Mais tarde eu liguei novamente e me disseram que você não estava mais lá. Enfim tinha totalmente te perdido até ontem a noite!" **

**Ela ficou impressionada por saber que ele a procurou. Imaginava que Grissom não faria nada. Resolveu mudar de assunto. **

**"Grissom vamos continuar. Estamos perto da cidade."**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mais uma vez Izabela Kovac participou ativamente na construção desse capitulo.**_

**Eles conseguiram um táxi que os levou para o laboratório. Passaram a manhã toda processando as evidencias. Falavam o mínimo possível, mesmo assim, era somente sobre o caso. ******

**Eles receberam o laudo da autopsia. O garoto foi torturado até a morte e recebeu vários choques pelo corpo, além, de múltiplas fraturas pelo corpo decorrente de espancamento. O dia passou e aquelas evidencias encontradas não serviram para nada. Sem suspeitos e sem rumo o diretor mandou arquivar. ****  
****Os dois ao ouvirem o que aconteceria ficaram mais tristes do que estavam. Porém não havia mais nada o que fazer no caso. Então o diretor agradece Grissom pela ajuda. ******

**"Infelizmente não resolvemos o caso, mas de qualquer jeito foi um prazer." Disse Grissom apertando a mão do outro. ******

**"Vocês formaram uma bela dupla" Disse o diretor olhando para os dois. "Agora se me derem licença, preciso resolver uns assuntos." ******

**O diretor sai da sala. Sara se senta em uma cadeira. Grissom aproxima a sua dela. ******

**"Mande lembranças a todos de Vegas. Principalmente o Nick. Diga que sinto saudades dele." ******

**"Pode deixar!" ******

**Sara ia se levantando quando Grissom a segura pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar novamente. Ele leva um tempo para dizer algo. Era visível que ele estava tomando coragem. Enfim falou em um fôlego só. ****  
****"Nunca esqueci São Francisco. Seu cheiro, seus beijos, sua pele macia... O gosto do seu corpo. O prazer e a sensação de liberdade que me proporcionou é algo vivo em minha memória. Exerce em mim um poder de encantamento indescritível. Nunca mais experimentei qualquer coisa do tipo." ******

**As palavras de Grissom surpreendem Sara. Ele nunca havia falado dos dias que passaram juntos há anos atrás. E nunca havia demonstrado tanta sensibilidade. ******

**" Lembra-se quando disse que o laboratório precisava de você?" ******

**"Lembro." ******

**"Estava mentindo. Era eu quem precisava de você. Perto de mim. Sua presença faz tudo parecer tão mais fácil... " ******

**"Grissom... essa conversa não levará a nada. Estou satisfeita em Washington e Mike me faz feliz. É amigo, companheiro. Ele me completa." ******

**Grissom observa Sara atentamente. Ela nota uma profunda tristeza em seus olhos. ******

**"O relacionamento de vocês é sério?" ******

**"Estamos juntos há mais de um ano e meio. Nos damos muito bem. Temos conversado a respeito de morarmos juntos... e num futuro próximo arrumar um herdeiro." ******

**Grissom se espanta. ******

**"Um filho?!" ******

**"São apenas planos Grissom. Já perdi algum tempo da minha vida. A idade vai chegando e... tenho certeza que Mike será um excelente marido e futuramente um excelente pai." ******

**Grissom parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. ******

**"Vai se casar e constituir família com um a homem que não ama? Fará isso apenas porque "a idade vai chegando" e "a gente se dá bem"?" ******

**"Por que me toma? Que direito pensa que tem de se intrometer assim na minha vida?!" ******

**"Só não quero que tome uma atitude que comprometerá sua vida de forma tão intensa sem a possibilidade de poder voltar atrás." Grissom dizia quase em um tom desesperador. ******

**"Tomei essa atitude quando dormi com você no segundo dia de seminário ainda como estudante. Repetindo o ato nos dias subseqüentes. E como você mesmo diz "não posso voltar atrás". Fui para Vegas pensando em você, por você. Não recebi nada em troca. Apenas patadas e foras." ******

**"E se eu te pedisse pra voltar?" ******

**"Voltar pra Vegas? De jeito nenhum." ******

**"Voltar pra mim!" ******

**"O que o faz pensar que seria idiota o suficiente para cometer o mesmo erro de anos atrás? Largar tudo pra correr atrás de você?" ******

**Grissom passou a mão em seu rosto. ******

**"Poderia ser um recomeço. Amadureci no período em que estivemos separados. A idade não passou só pra você. Estou sozinho há muito tempo e quero mudar isso. Se voltasse, seria pra minha casa." ******

**"Você é louco. Tenho estabilidade aqui. Ficar ao seu lado é apostar no nada. Um buraco negro. Seria insanidade da minha parte conviver com o incerto, o duvidoso. Ou seja, você!" ******

**Sara se levanta. ******

**"A conversa termina aqui. Volte para Vegas, e esqueça que eu existo!" ****  
****Sara se afasta rumo a porta. ******

**"O olhar do Mike quando direcionado a você, é amor. Diferente do seu quando olha pra ele. Não é apaixonada por ele. Você não o ama, Sara!" ******

**"Você tem razão! Ele é meu amigo e cuida de mim. A melhor pessoa que conheci na vida. O tempo vai me ensinar a amá-lo, todavia independente disso, serei a mulher dele. Porque ele merece e eu também. Adeus ****  
****Grissom." ******

**Sara se retira da sala. Grissom permaneceria ali por mais alguns minutos, quando se levantou indo embora para o hotel. Muita coisa passou por sua cabeça. Pensou em procurar Sara novamente, mas no fundo sabia que ela estava certa. Enquanto morou em Las Vegas, esperou uma atitude dele. Em vão. Foi embora, encontrou alguém que lhe faz feliz, morando em uma cidade boa, com um emprego estável. Não fazia sentido pedir pra ela voltar. Já no hotel, arrumou suas malas, tomou um banho e deitou-se. Mal conseguiu dormir. Dia seguinte, embarcou triste de volta para casa. ******

**Sara chegou cansada em casa. Sua cabeça latejava. Além do cansaço, aqueles dias ao lado de Grissom haviam sido um desgaste emocional extra pra ela. Só queria dormir. Estava de folga e descansaria o máximo possível. ****  
****Quando ia se deitar, após tomar um longo banho e fazer um lanche rápido, ouviu a campainha. Era Mike. ******

**"Oi! Ia te ligar quando acordasse." ******

**Mike entra sem nada dizer. Sara fecha a porta. ******

**"Gostaria de conversar." ******

**"Não pode ser depois? Estou exausta. Minha cabeça parece querer explodir." ******

**Mike ignora Sara. Olhava sério para ela. ******

**"Você é apaixonada pelo Grissom?" ******

**Sara se espanta. ******

**"Como disse?" ******

**"Ouvi a conversa de vocês ontem à noite. Não é do meu feitio fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas de longe percebi o quanto estavam próximos enquanto conversavam. A forma com a qual ele olhava pra você. Aí cheguei perto e ouvi tudo. Depois descobri que ele foi seu chefe." ******

**Sara permaneceu muda diante do namorado. ******

**"Ainda gosta dele? E só está comigo porque ele não te quis?" ******

**"Mike... não diga isso. Gosto de você. A gente se dá tão bem. Nunca brigamos, você me faz rir, temos um entrosamento perfeito. O que importa meu passado?". ******

**"Importa se esse passado ainda interfere na sua vida. Após ter escutado a conversa de vocês, tudo fez sentido. Sua reação ao saber da palestra, seu comportamento durante a mesma, a forma estranha com a qual procedeu diante da presença dele." ******

**Ela senta no sofá e põe a cabeça entre as mãos. ******

**"Está comigo por comodismo? Praticidade? Pra não ficar sozinha?" ******

**''Mike não diga isso. Gosto de você. Muito. Nunca fui de usar as pessoas e você não seria minha primeira vítima. Sou fiel. Esqueça o Grissom. Ele faz parte de um passado que apaguei da minha memória." ******

**"Por isso está com os olhos vermelhos?" ******

**"Olhos de quem está muito cansada e com sono." ******

**"Por tristeza? Saudade talvez?" ******

**Sara se levanta um pouco aborrecida. ******

**"Nosso papo acaba aqui. Estou cansada, com dor de cabeça e vou dormir. Você tem as chaves daqui. Se quiser me esperar acordar, ótimo. Do contrário, vai pra sua casa que mais tarde o procuro." ****  
****Sara se retira na direção do quarto. Mike permanece pensativo na sala por um tempo. Depois vai embora. ******

**Grissom estava em sua sala com a porta fechada. Como de costume, chegou mais cedo. Olhava para o nada distraído. Alguém bate na porta e entra. ******

**"Oi Gil! Sabia que o encontraria esse horário. Lembra-se das férias antecipadas que pedi? Disse que poderíamos conversar a respeito quando voltasse." ******

**Grissom permaneceu calado. ******

**"Hey! Falei com você." ******

**"Me desculpe. Tire férias quando quiser. Eu autorizo. Passe no Departamento Pessoal e acerte sua vida." ******

**"O que houve? Aconteceu algo?" Disse preocupada. ******

**Grissom estava visivelmente triste. ******

**"Gil, somos amigos. O considero meu irmão mais velho (chupa Grillows!). Me diga o que está acontecendo." ******

**Grissom respira fundo. Olha sério para Catherine. Sabia que podia confiar nela. E sentia a necessidade de se abrir com alguém. ******

**"Encontrei a Sara. É CSI em Washington. Resumindo, ocorreu um crime e solicitaram minha ajuda. Insetos foram encontrados no cadáver. Nós dois trabalhamos juntos. Não foi fácil pra mim." ******

**"Como ela está?" ******

**"De namorado. Pensa em se casar, falou até em filhos!" ******

**A voz de Grissom saía baixa e desesperançosa. ******

**"Gosto dela e sinto saudades. Esses últimos anos sem ela foram terríveis. ****  
****Não imaginava que gostasse tanto da Sara. Que era amor o que sentia. Pensava que se tratava apenas da necessidade de ter uma mulher ao meu lado. Só queria poder voltar no tempo...". ******

**Catherine percebe uma lágrima rolando na face de Grissom. Puxa sua cadeira colocando ela ao lado da dele. Pega em suas mãos. ******

**"Griss... o que passou, passou. Tente se conformar. Existem outras mulheres..." ******

**"Pra mim só existe ela." ******

**"Então lute por ela! Escreva uma carta. Sempre foi bom nisso." ******

**Grissom conta para Catherine o rápido romance que aconteceu entre ele e Sara antes dela trabalhar em Vegas. Falou também a respeito da conversa que tiveram na véspera de sua partida. ******

**"Ela tem razão. É complicado largar tudo e vir atrás de você. Sara sente medo. Seria hesitante. Fora que seria também uma baita sacanagem com o namorado." ******

**"Preciso esquecer que ela existe e dar continuidade a minha vida. Ou seja, lá o que for isso. O tempo é o senhor da razão. Cura tudo!" ****  
****Catherine apenas passa a mão em seu rosto e o abraça, logo deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chegamos ao fim. Bem quero agradecer três pessoas que me ajudaram muito. Izabela Kovac que escreveu alguns capítulos, inclusive este. Ela foi a minha parceirona!**__**  
**__**Por fim a Lalá e a tia Jaci que me deram idéias e apoio.**_

**Grissom ficou pensando em sua última frase. **_Preciso esquecer que ela existe e dar continuidade a minha vida. Ou seja, lá o que for isso. O tempo é o senhor da razão. Cura tudo!_

**"O que eu disse?! Não Sara! Não vou te esquecer. Se tenho que dar continuidade a minha vida, tem que ser ao seu lado! Já passei muito tempo longe. Este foi o meu castigo!" Disse em voz alta. **

**Grissom foi até o seu computador e começou a escrever. **

**Em Washington Sara acordara de uma noite mal dormida. Durante a noite ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir. Sabia Mike estava indo embora. Em boa parte da noite ela ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naqueles dias que se sucederam. E principalmente nos últimos acontecimentos. No desabafo de Grissom e nas palavras de Mike. Em meio de lágrimas ela pegou no sono, agora acordada, tomava um café puro, sem comer nada. Estava sem fome. Falava sozinha. **

**"Grissom por que você veio para cá? Droga! Eu achando que com Mike eu iria te esquecer, que com o tempo aprenderia a amá-lo. Não... o tempo passou e não aconteceu isso e agora para piorar você aparece! E me joga isso na cara com o Mike ouvindo tudo. O que eu vou fazer?" **

**Aquele era o seu dia de folga, teria tempo o bastante para pensar em sua vida. Mais tarde, estava olhando seus e-mails tentando se distrair, quando viu entre as primeiras mensagens a frase: Sara leia isso, por favor! O e-mail pertencia a Grissom. Naquele momento ela relutou em abrir. **_Grissom o que você está fazendo comigo?_** – pensou. Mas a curiosidade foi maior e a venceu. **

**"Sara, **

**Sei que esta não é a melhor forma de falar com você. Sei que é meio fria, sem emoção, mas é forma mais rápida de algo chegar a você. Poderia te ligar, mas não sei se conseguiria expressar tudo que eu sinto. Também poderia escrever uma carta, mas pela razão que já te disse, não é a maneira mais rápida. Necessito urgentemente que você leia e compreenda tudo que sinto por você. **

**Sara não sabe como foi duro voltar para Vegas sozinho. Juro que quando a vi na platéia daquela palestra pensei que voltaria ao seu lado para esta cidade. Sei que isto tudo é culpa minha. Que não respeitei seus sentimentos, que não me toquei que você me amava veementemente. Eu também te amava, ainda AMO, mas naquela época eu tinha um enorme medo de te perder... e te perdi! **

**Quando nos reencontramos há dias atrás, disse que te procurei, porém perdi seu rastro... até te encontrar novamente. Fiquei decepcionado, ainda estou, por você estar com um homem que não ama, apenas para me esquecer. **  
**Confesso-lhe que passou na minha cabeça apagá-la de meu pensamento. Deixar você viver sua vida aprendendo a amar um outro homem. Não pude e não vou desistir de você. Este e-mail é só meu primeiro passo. **

**De Grissom." **

**Ela estava pasma em frente a tela. Milhões de pensamentos passavam em sua mente. Voltou à realidade ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Ela atordoada abre a porta sem verificar quem era. **

**Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. A pessoa que ela menos esperava estava diante de seus olhos. Sinceramente ela não entendia o que significava; Grissom, justamente ele, fazendo ali. E logo após de ler seu e-mail dele. **

**No entanto, Grissom a olhava com ternura e desejo. Não pode se conter e se aproximou dela. Sara não recuou. Aguardava o próximo passo dele. Ele passou sua mão pelo seu rosto, tocou os lábios, fechou os olhos e depositou um beijo doce. Tão envolvente que ela se sentia levitar. **

**Depois de alguns segundos, que pareciam horas, ele parou de beijá-la. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e disse sussurrando. **

**"Eu te amo." Disse isso e a deu mais um beijo para ir embora. **

**Sara ficou parada na porta, olhando ele entrar no elevador e tentando absorver tudo que passou naquele instante. Viu a porta fechar e disse no mesmo tom que ele falou para ela. **

**"Eu também te amo, Grissom." **

**Ela sentiu seu rosto doer e acordou assustada. Percebeu que havia pegado no sono, em cima do teclado, enquanto usava o computador. Naquele momento relembrou o sonho. Ela passava os dedos em seus lábios como se realmente Grissom a tivesse beijado. Sentiu uma dor no coração, uma solidão. Pensou em uma das últimas palavras dele. **_Voltar para ele_**. Ela abraçou suas pernas e ficou assim. **

**Grissom estava trabalhando a todo vapor. Relembrou que horas antes tentou escrever algo, mas a insegurança abateu sobre ele novamente. Resolveu que a melhor forma de passar o tempo, como sempre foi, era trabalhar. E fazia isso melhor do que ninguém. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Senhores passageiros do vôo 1908 da América Airlines, destino Las Vegas. Por favor, dirijam-se ao portão de embarque._

**A decisão estava tomada, não podia mais voltar atrás. Sara já dentro do avião olhava para fora da janela. Via-se no horizonte o pôr-do-sol. Nem passava por sua cabeça que dias antes falou com Mike e terminou a relação deles. Resolveu tirar férias e tentar saber o que Grissom realmente queria. **

**Desembarcou no Aeroporto de Las Vegas. Pegou um táxi e indicou onde queria ir. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"Cara, não entendo mais as mulheres." Disse Greg vestindo seu casaco. **

**"Por quê? Você levou mais um pé na bunda?" Warrick perguntou em tom sarcástico. **

**Nick que estava enfrente de seu armário não pode evitar rir. **

**"Para sua informação não! E Nick... não foi nada engraçado. Pára de ri!" Greg respondeu sério. "Na verdade estou namorando uma beldade..." **

**"Sua boneca inflável?" Nick o interrompeu e logo após tornou a rir com Warrick. **

**"Ha, ha, ha... Muito engraçado. Nem vou mais dizer porque ela é tão difícil que não dá para entendê-la." Fechou seu armário e ia saindo quando Warrick disse. **

**"Calma, Greg. Conta aí! Vai." **

**Greg deu meia volta e contou. "Ela quer que eu dê um presentinho" **

**"E o que isso faz você não entendê-la?" **

**"O presentinho dela custa mais de quinhentos dólares." **

**"Aí! Que facada!" Disse Nick. "Oras, compra outra coisa mais barata." **

**"É o que eu vou fazer... Agora mesmo! Só não sei se ela vai gostar. Deseje-me sorte! Tchau, até amanhã." Ele se retira. **

**Nick verificou que Greg havia ido embora e disse. **

**"Estou até vendo ela jogando o presente na cara dele." Começou a ri e Warrick também. **

**Grissom permanecia sério fechando seu armário. Antes de sair se despediu dos garotos. **

**"Tchau, rapazes. Até amanhã." **

**Os dois olharam Grissom ir embora. Era visível que ele não estava bem. **

**"Nunca tinha visto o Grissom triste dessa maneira." Disse Warrick. **

**"É mesmo. Eu também e não tenho nenhum palpite sobre o que pode ser... Você me dá uma carona?" Perguntou Nick. **

**"Claro. Vamos!" **

**Grissom estacionou o carro em frente à garagem de sua **casa**. Desceu do carro e foi caminhando para a porta de entrada. Não percebeu que no outro lado da rua desceu alguém de um táxi. **

**Ele estava preste a abrir a porta quando ouvi seu nome. **

**"Grissom?" **

**Sabia de quem pertencia àquela voz. Ele continuava parado olhando para a porta. Tinha medo de se virar e ver que tudo não passava de mais uma peça que sua mente lhe pregava. Mas não pode evitar o ato quando ouviu pela segunda vez seu nome. **

**"Grissom?" **

**"Sara!" Já de frente a ela, Grissom tentava acreditar que era realmente Sara. **

**Como se adivinhasse o pensamento de Grissom. Ela disse: **

**"Sou eu, Grissom... Será que a gente pode conversar?" **

**"Ah..." **_O que ela veio fazer aqui?_** "Sim. Entre." Abriu a porta e a deixou entrar primeiro. "Você quer alguma coisa? Uma água, um café?" Perguntou ele fechando a porta. **

**"Sim... aceito um café." **

**Grissom foi até a cozinha e ligou a cafeteira. Minutos depois ele voltou com duas xícaras de café. **

**"Por favor, sente-se." Indicou o sofá atrás dela. **

**Sara provou um pouco do café e foi direto ao assunto. **

**"Sei que você deve estar imaginando o que eu estou fazendo aqui." **

**Grissom não pode evitar responder. **

**"Exatamente. Não esperava por isso." **

**"Ok..." Ela deixou a xícara na mesa enfrente e se levantou. "Vou direto ao ponto." Olhou para ele. "Grissom eu quero saber se tudo o que você me falou, naquele dia em Washington, é verdade." **

**Ele lembrou cada palavra e demora a responder. Sorri discretamente olhando para Sara. **

**"Se você não acreditasse em tudo que lhe disse, não estaria aqui." Grissom faz uma pausa. Coloca a xícara de lado e se levanta. "Sara... entendo perfeitamente seu temor. Nunca demonstrei ser um porto seguro para ninguém. Demorei uma eternidade pra assumir o que sinto por você. Não entendo de amor, mas acho desperdício duas pessoas que se gostam buscarem a felicidade nos braços de outro alguém." Ele se aproxima dela. Pega em suas mãos."Não quero só que volte para Vegas. Quero que volte para a equipe, pra mim. E o meu desejo Sara, é o de que venha morar comigo. Já perdemos muito tempo. Quero recomeçar de onde paramos em São Francisco." **

**Sara estava muda. Sem reação. Aquele homem tão fechado no que diz respeito a sentimentos e vida pessoal estava finalmente se abrindo com ela. Grissom aquela altura já se encontrava com os dedos entrelaçados com os dela, olhando de forma carinhosa naqueles lindos olhos castanhos que mais pareciam duas amêndoas de tão belos. **

**"Estou esperando uma resposta."Grissom perguntou com o olhar ansioso. **

**Sara o beija apaixonadamente. Eles se abraçam e o beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso, gostoso. Grissom a leva até o quarto. Não pode evitar amá-la. Já haviam adiado muito esse encontro. Um tempo depois os dois estavam abraçados e até o momento não haviam falado nada uma ao outro. Ele acaricia suavemente o rosto dela fazendo ela abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. Trocam mais um beijo e Grissom diz: **

**"Eu não sei o que aconteceu agora foi sua resposta para a minha pergunta. Então quero que você me responda... usando palavras. Sara? Você quer voltar para Vegas, para o trabalho, para mim... viver comigo?" **

**Sara o olha intensamente, mas sem esboçar nenhum sorriso. **

**"Griss..." **

**Ele olha com preocupação. Sara continua. **  
**"... Eu tenho que voltar para Washington..." **

**Grissom fecha os olhos e com uma expressão de desaponto. **

**"... Para acertar a minha saída!" Sara sorri e ao mesmo tempo ele abre os olhos. **

**Os dois voltam a se beijar intensamente e logo já estavam fazendo amor de novo. **

**A noite chegou rápida, assim, como o inicio do turno. Estavam na sala de descanso Greg, Nick, Warrick e Catherine, que havia chegado de suas férias, estavam conversando justamente sobre isso. **

**"... Juro que a Linds me tirou do sério. Tudo bem que ela é adolescente, mas eu não esperava vê-la de namorico com um garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer!" **

**"Ah Cath... Você já teve a idade dela. Sabe que isso acontece!" Warrick tentou confortá-la. **

**"Eu sei! Só que eu não esperava!" **

**Todos começaram a ri. Cath estranha à ausência de Grissom na sala. **

**"Gente já passa do horário. Cadê o Grissom?" **

**"Cath, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele. Mas ultimamente ele anda estranho." Nick respondeu. **  
**"Estranho como?..." **

**Não houve tempo para ninguém responder, porque Grissom acabara de entrar. Com um sorriso que era difícil esconder. **

**"Boa noite. Catherine que bom que você voltou!" Grissom disse sorrindo para ela. Ele logo começou a distribuir os casos. " Catherine e Warrick... houve um tiroteio em um posto de gasolina. O frentista morreu. Aqui está o endereço." Entregou a eles. "Nick e Greg vocês estão comigo. Dois corpos encontrados no Lago Mead." **

**Todos se levantam e andam para a saída da sala, mas são impedidos de continuar por Grissom. **

**"Esperem. Eu tenho uma novidade para vocês... Devem ter percebido que eu demorei hoje. Bem, eu estava na sala do Ecklie acertando a entrada de uma CSI." **

**"Uma nova CSI? Ela vem de onde?" Perguntou Greg. **

**"Bem... ela vem de Washington, mas não é nova para vocês!" **

**Todos se olharam. **

**"Como não é nova? A garota vem de Washington. Que eu saiba a gente nunca trabalhou com o pessoal de lá!" Catherine falou com um tom desaprovador. **

**"Você está certa, Catherine. Mas eu digo que ela não é nova porque ela trabalhava aqui. E vocês a conhecem muito bem!" **

**Um silencio pairou no lugar. Todos estavam pensando quem seria ela. Mas como se tivessem combinado, ao mesmo tempo todos disseram. **

**"Sara?" **

**Grissom ficou espantado, mas logo começou a ri. E somente com a cabeça respondeu que sim. **

**"Não acredito a Sara voltou!" Nick estava sorrindo como uma criança. Sara sempre foi sua amiga. "Cadê ela?" **

**"Ainda está na sala do Ecklie." **

**Não precisou falar mais nada. Eles caminharam direto para a sala de Ecklie. Antes de chegar eles vêem os dois na porta. Ecklie cumprimentava-a. **

**"Sara!" Disse Greg indo abraçá-la. **

**Nick e Warrick foram os próximos. Catherine aproximou do ouvido de Grissom e disse: **

**"Parabéns! Você conseguiu trazê-la de volta!" Piscou para ele e foi também abraçar Sara. **

**Grissom estava orgulhoso. Sua equipe estava novamente unida e agora Sara estava ao seu lado. Claro que ele deverá mudar muito, aceitar se levar cada vez mais por seus sentimentos. Já deu um grande passo, mas terá, daqui a diante, que dar muitos e maiores. **  
**Parecia que o passado, que sempre o atormentou, tinha desaparecido em um piscar de olhos. Sentir medo é normal, porém, nunca deixar que os medos dominem você. Grissom tinha isso em mente naquele momento. Aproximou-se de Sara e pegou na mão dela. Todos olharam com espanto aquela demonstração de afeto que nunca tinham visto em Grissom. **

**"Sara... Obrigado por voltar para todos." Beijou primeiro as mãos dela e sem se importar com o resto da equipe e Ecklie, ele depositou um beijo breve nos lábios dela. "Eu te amo." **

FIM


End file.
